1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for making a shoe having a foamed midsole, more particularly to a method for making a shoe having an outsole, an insole, and a foamed midsole bonded to and enclosed by the outsole and the insole.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional method for making a shoe including an upper 4, an outsole 3, and an midsole 5 interconnecting the upper 4 and the outsole 3. The midsole 5 has a base portion 51 in contact with and bonded to the outsole 3, and an upper flange portion 52 extending upwardly from the base portion 51 and bonded to a bottom portion 41 of the upper 4. The method employs a mold 10 including an upper with a last 12, a bottom mold part 11, and side mold parts, which defines a mold cavity 13. The midsole 5 is formed by filling a foamable material, such as polyurethane, into a portion of the mold cavity 13 that is defined by the outsole 3 which is laid on an inner wall of the bottom mold part 11, a bottom portion of the last 12, the bottom portion 41 of the upper 4 which is sleeved on the bottom portion of the last 12, and inner walls of the side mold parts and permitting the foamable material to expand so as to form a foamed body of the midsole 5 in the mold cavity 13.
The midsole 5 normally includes filler in form of pellets which are disposed on the outsole 3 (not shown) in the mold cavity 13 before the closing of the mold parts and which are enclosed by the foamed body during the formation of the same.
The method for making the shoe is disadvantageous in that the pellets of the filler tend to be moved around in the portion of the mold cavity 13 upon filling of the foamable material. As a consequence, some of the pellets may protrude outwardly from an outer surface of the upper flange portion 52 of the midsole 5, thereby adversely affecting the appearance of the shoe. Moreover, since the upper flange portion 52 of the midsole 5 is exposed in the environment, it tends to deteriorate and discolor.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a method for making a shoe that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks.
According to the present invention, a method for making a shoe comprises the steps of: preparing an outsole having an upper surface and a peripheral portion; preparing an upper having a bottom portion that defines an insole having a peripheral portion which is to be disposed over the peripheral portion of the outsole; preparing a cover strip that is to be disposed between and that is to interconnect the outsole and the insole; preparing a mold that has an inner wall defining a mold cavity, an upper mold part with a last, a bottom mold part opposite to the upper mold part, and at least two opposite side mold parts; placing the outsole, the upper, and the cover strip in the mold cavity such that the outsole is mounted on the bottom mold part, that the upper is fittingly sleeved on the last with the insole being disposed over the outsole, and that the peripheral portions of the insole and the outsole are interconnected by the cover strip so as to confine an inner space thereamong; closing the mold; filling a foamable material into the inner space; and permitting the foamable material in the inner space to expand to thereby forcing the outsole, the insole, and the cover strip to press against the inner wall of the mold so as to form a foamed midsole that is enclosed by and that is bonded to the outsole, the insole, and the cover strip.